


Spoonful of Sugar

by Anonymous



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Consensual Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drug Use, Fainting, Gutplay, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Medical Kink, Painplay, Wound Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It had all started with an innocent enough question.“Shadow… You’re not Hylian, correct?”“Hm?” Shadow looked up from where he dangled upside down on the couch. Vio was watching him with those sharp purple eyes, analytical, the kind of look that promised exciting things. “Nah, I’m not.”“What exactly… are you, then?”“Uh… Not sure,” Shadow watched as Vio approached, the couch dipping beneath his slight form as he sat. “Why?”Vio has some fun experimenting with Shadow.
Relationships: Shadow Link/Vio Link
Kudos: 15
Collections: Anonymous





	Spoonful of Sugar

It had all started with an innocent enough question.

“Shadow… You’re not Hylian, correct?”

“Hm?” Shadow looked up from where he dangled upside down on the couch. Vio was watching him with those sharp purple eyes, analytical, the kind of look that promised exciting things. “Nah, I’m not.”

“What exactly… are you, then?”

“Uh… Not sure,” Shadow watched as Vio approached, the couch dipping beneath his slight form as he sat. “Why?”

“Do you have the same anatomy as me?”

Shadow flushed slightly, turning away. “I mean, you’ve seen it…”

“Yes, and I’ve seen the way you can change it, too,” Vio smirked, setting a hand on Shadow’s thigh. “But… on the inside, are you flesh and blood?”

“...I can bleed,” Shadow turned back, lip caught between his teeth as Vio’s hand slid further down. “What’re you thinking?”

“Can you heal yourself?”

Shadow gulped, meeting Vio’s darkened, curious gaze.

He nodded once, butterflies filling his stomach as Vio’s hand slid further, splaying over his stomach teasingly.

“Can I try something?”

This was not how Shadow had expected his Saturday night to go. Granted, when Vio got that glitter in his eye, Shadow was never able to resist it. Every time was different, and even when Vio wanted to try something weird, he always ended up enjoying himself.

This wasn’t the first time Shadow had been strapped to the exam table in the medical room of the house. Vio enjoyed this sort of play, and Shadow couldn’t deny that the anticipation made him twitch with interest. He’d been stripped and laid bare on the table, shivering under Vio’s probing gaze as he rolled over a cart laden with tools. Shadow couldn’t see much, and that only made his heart pound more.

“So, Shadow,” Vio’s hands returned to his stomach once more, ungloved and probing softly. “Do you feel much pain?”

“Depends,” Shadow hummed, watching carefully as Vio felt towards the underside of his ribs. “I can tune a lot of it out pretty easily. My body isn’t fully corporeal unless I focus on keeping it here.”

“Interesting…”

Vio reached towards the cart, hand hovering over the glittering tools. He selected one with a smile, bringing the scalpel up until it flashed in the light. Shadow swallowed a bit nervously.

“Can you make it feel good?”

“What?” his eyes snapped to Vio, tuning back into the conversation. “Oh, um, I’ve never tried?”

“Hm… Give me one moment then.”

Vio set the scalpel back down, retreating towards the counter and shelves once more. He came back quickly with a soft smile, scene breaking slightly as he smoothed back Shadow’s hair. He leaned into the touch, letting his breaths calm as excitement and adrenaline overpowered his nervousness.

“Do you remember the safe word?”

“Mirror.”

“Good,” Vio leaned down, kissing him softly. “This is a heavy painkiller. It’ll make you feel really good. Do you consent?”

“Y-Yeah, sure,” Shadow bit his lip, watching Vio approach his arm with the needle. “What do you plan to do exactly?”

“First, I’m going to slice you open and see what’s inside,” Vio hummed, sliding the needle into Shadow’s arm as he gasped. “And then I’ll have some fun with you.”

“O-Oh,” Shadow shivered, gazing up at the ceiling as dizziness suddenly overcame him. “Oh…”

“Better?”

“Yeah…” Shadow closed his eyes, heart racing and body tingling with pleasant heat. “Feels nice.”

“And it will only feel better…”

The sound of shifting fabric made Shadow look over again, dick throbbing as he watched Vio strip. He left his purple tunic on, but his belt and leggings and boots piled onto the floor, discarded in a heap as Vio smiled in his excitement. Vio was always so cute when he was excited, Shadow couldn’t resist falling in love with the adorable nerd.

Then Vio climbed onto the table over him, straddling Shadow’s hips, and the shade gasped as his boyfriend ground back on his half-hard cock. Vio chuckled softly, running his hands over Shadow’s torso again, thumb drawing a line from his navel to his sternum.

“I think… here will do nicely,” Vio hummed, pressing in just above Shadow’s navel. “Still good to go?”

“Yep,” Shadow grinned lazily, all traces of fear gone as Vio retrieved the scalpel once more.

“Then here we go…”

Vio bit his lip, leaning in closely. The scalpel pressed to Shadow’s flesh, and at first he felt nothing. Then a dull burn, leading to a sting as the metal pierced his flesh. Shadow groaned, the muted pain mingling with pleasure as Vio ground back on his dick. The twin feelings mixed together in his muddled mind until Shadow was shivering, aching as Vio finally withdrew.

Dark blood bubbled over his grey skin, nearly black as each shaky breath caused it to spill out. There wasn’t much of it though, Vio’s cut clean and precise between his abs.

Then Vio pressed one thumb inside, stretching, and Shadow moaned as heat tore through him. It was such an odd feeling, to have Vio’s thumb probing around his guts. The purple hero’s face was quirked in a smile, curious eyes alight as he probed inside. It wasn’t a bad feeling though, the ache and sting mingling with the heat pooling in his groin. Shadow quite liked the pain, and the rush of adrenaline made him feel even more drunk than the medicine.

“Interesting, it does seem like you have similar anatomy to a Hylian,” Vio hummed, sliding his thumb down across Shadow’s guts.

“Do I?”

“I may have to do a deeper inspection…”

Vio’s thumb withdrew with a wet sound, lewd and sending tingling out from the wound. He stared at his bloody thumb curiously for a moment, and then, to Shadow’s mute arousal, he stuck it in his mouth. Vio moaned around the digit, eyes closing as he sucked Shadow’s blood off himself, the finger mostly clean when it was removed.

“ _Fuck_ , Vi,” Shadow whispered, feeling his dick throb as Vio smirked down at him.

“Oh, you like that?” Vio leaned over, the hard length of his cock sliding along Shadow’s stomach until he hovered an inch from Shadow’s face.

He nodded, unable to speak beyond the twin throb in his stomach and dick.

Vio closed the distance, kissing him deeply, forcing his tongue inside until Shadow could taste the iron of his blood on Vio’s lips. It was intoxicating, and he was left panting and dizzy when Vio finally retreated, a dark flush on his face.

“Shadow, can I fuck you like this?” he whispered, purple eyes sparkling as he trailed his hands back down to the gaping wound in Shadow’s stomach. “Can I come inside you?”

Shadow shuddered, cock twitching with desire as he nodded, heart racing.

Vio sat back again, shivering as he wrapped his blood and spit-slick hand around his dick. He pumped himself with a groan, pre already beading at the tip. Shadow arched his back, delighting in the burn as his muscles throbbed around the wound, wanting nothing more than to feel Vio inside him.

“Patience, don’t hurt yourself,” Vio chastised lightly, planting one hand firm against Shadow’s chest. “Are you ready?”

“ _Yes_.”

Vio nodded, shuddering as he guided himself forward. His cock slid towards the gash, hard and twitching eagerly as hot blood bubbled around it. Shadow moaned when its tip found the hole, head pressing gently inside. Vio gasped as he canted his hips forward, sliding inch after inch of himself into Shadow’s abdomen. The burn was hot, heavy, drowning out his other senses. Feeling Vio slide against him in places nothing was ever meant to go--it was arousing in a way Shadow never would have expected.

“Goddesses, Shads,” Vio gasped as he rutted his hips forward, burying himself deep. “You’re so warm--”

“Fuck--” Shadow shook beneath him, cock hard between his legs while Vio slowly began to thrust. “That feels so weird, but…”

Vio’s cock moved inside, warm and solid and splitting him apart. They _really_ shouldn’t have been doing this. And that only made it all the more arousing, the sting of pain tingling hot and going straight to his dick. Each of Vio’s moans made his mind reel, every stuttered thrust was like lava inside him. Shadow threw his head back and panted as waves of heat and pleasure and pain crashed over him, making his head spin.

The medicine dulled every edge. Vio’s breathy sighs faded in and out, the pain was but a warmth spreading, but his pleasure remained a burning flame. Shadow floated through it, adrift in an ocean of warmth and Vio’s touch the only thing anchoring him.

Then a slick hand wrapped around his cock and Shadow snapped back to wakefulness, moaning as Vio gripped him firmly. His boyfriend grinned down at him, flushed darkly and covered in Shadow’s blood. It was smeared from his stomach down to the table, coating Vio’s hips and thighs and hands as they left streaks over his grey skin. Vio had reached back to take Shadow’s cock in one bloody hand, the thought alone enough to make him throb with arousal.

“Enjoying yourself?” Vio sighed as he thrust forward again, the wet sound filling Shadow’s ears.

“Y-Yes,” he gasped, shuddering hard under Vio’s touch.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Vio cursed, throwing his head back as he thrust in deep. Shadow could feel something move inside in ways it _shouldn’t_ , a hot shiver ripping through him. “I’m close--”

Shadow strained into his bindings, shaking and warm and panting beneath Vio’s expert touch. He could feel his orgasm fast approaching, scorching a trail through him with every squeeze on his cock and cant of Vio’s hips. The length inside him ground against something and Vio moaned, picking up the pace as he hit the spot again and again. His free hand pressed hard against Shadow’s chest, making his breaths come short, Vio’s weight on him fully.

Then something _snapped_ and Shadow stiffened hard as pain tore through him. It was lightning, searing down and straight into his cock, and Vio tensed in time with a shuddering gasp. New heat flooded through him, thick and stinging and foreign as Vio came with a muffled cry, eyes squeezed shut. The hand on his cock gripped hard and like that, the coil snapped, and Shadow’s lips parted in a silent cry as he came over Vio’s hand.

His body jerked and tensed and shuddered, pain and pleasure as one, mind-numbing wave. It was everything all at once, vision white, then black, skin zinging with static, tingling. Shadow was a livewire for an instant, world on fire, and then darkness knocked him into oblivion.

“--adow. Shads, come on, wake up.”

Shadow felt a tap on his cheek, annoying, light. He felt so heavy and dull and warm, he really didn’t want to wake up. But the voice was insistent, and eventually he peeled his eyes open, squinting as his vision blurred and his head listed heavily to the side. Vio held his face steady, smiling softly as he captured Shadow’s gaze.

“Hey there, love. Stay awake for me, alright?”

“Mmkay…”

“Can you feel anything?”

“Nnnot really,” Shadow tried to turn his head but he couldn’t, it was far too heavy. “Wh’as goin’ on?”

“I need you to reform yourself for me. Can you do that?” Vio was back, cupping Shadow’s face. “We just had some fun, but you passed out before you could heal.”

“Ohhh…” Shadow felt back, concentrating.

He could tell something wasn’t right, but he couldn’t feel why. Everything was far away. He screwed his eyes shut, focusing on the wrong, struggling to ease it back into shape. It was slow, and by the end he was panting, barely conscious as Vio carded through his hair.

“Good job, Shads. You did wonderfully,” Vio whispered, leaning down to press soft lips against his. “Feeling alright?”

“Peachy,” Shadow murmured, smiling softly at Vio’s laugh. “Sleep now?”

“I’ve gotta get us cleaned up first,” Vio chuckled, pressing another quick kiss to his forehead. “But you rest well, okay?”

“Ohhkay,” Shadow sighed, letting his tiredness take over. “Mmm, Vi?”

“Yeah, Shads?”

“‘Love ya…”

A chuckle, a touch of foreheads.

“I love you too.”


End file.
